Tender Love
by cuteandcuddly
Summary: Taito returns home late on a rainy night, soaked and injured. Dell is left to take care of his injuries, and try to learn where his beloved one was. Light Dell x Taito cuteness :3 Warnings: Shounen-ai  mild yaoi :P


**Yeah... What's up guys? xD Happy New Year :D Yeah, two weeks late, but whatever :P So, yeah, anyway~ I was browsing around on deviantART earlier and I saw a couple of cute Dell and Taito pics. And guess what that means? *claps and grins* Yup, I got an idea for Dell x Taito xD Oh yes, I'm just that awesome... Or maybe not... I'll leave it to you to decide xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Honne Dell, TAITO or anything associated with VOCALOID.  
**

* * *

Dell was sitting in his room at his desk, typing away at his laptop. He paused a few times, twitching slightly before finally sighing in defeat and shutting his laptop down. It was raining outside, and the constant pitter-patter of the rain against the window was proving to be too much of a distraction for him to continue working. He sighed, closing his eyes and simply sitting there for a few minutes in the quiet.

He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a small knock come from his window. He frowned, turning to look at it, wondering if he had imagined the noise. A pale hand appeared outside the window and knocked on the clear glass again, confirming that it wasn't his imagination. He sighed, going over to the window and opening it, peering outside. He blinked, sighing and shaking his head at the sight before him. Taito stood, or rather crouched, on the ground below his window, soaking wet and bleeding. Dell knocked on the outside wall of the house by his window, causing Taito to look up weakly at him.

"Taito, what the hell did you do this time?" Dell asked, frowning at the younger male. Taito narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at the ground. Dell sighed again, leaning down to grab Taito's arm, pulling him into a semi-standing position before he put his arms under both of Taito's and lifted him inside the room easily. He half-carried half-dragged the smaller male over to his bed, seating him on it carefully. "You lost weight again." He mumbled quietly, removing Taito's coat from where it clung loosely to his shoulders and hung it over the end of his bed before turning back to the smaller male. Taito didn't reply, choosing to keep his gaze fixated on his lap. Dell grabbed the first aid kit he always kept in his closet, crouching beside Taito to start examining his injuries. "So, are you going to continue to ignore me, or are you going to explain why the hell you're hurt again?" Dell asked, not looking up at Taito's face as he proceeded to clean the numerous cuts on his pale body. Taito hesitated, frowning slightly, before sighing.

"I got in another fight; I would have thought someone as smart as you would've realized that." He finally grumbled. Dell looked up at Taito's face, his frown increasing.

"Yes, well, I had realized that much. But I'm curious as to _why_ you got in yet another fight." He said calmly, hesitating in his treatment at a rather deep cut on Taito's side.

"It's not like I _wanted_ to be a part of the fi- Ow!" Taito winced when Dell started to clean the cut, glaring down lightly at the older man. "That hurt!"

"I gathered." Dell said dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly in concentration. "It can't have hurt more than when you received it."

"I beg to differ..." Taito mumbled, flinching again when Dell pushed against the wound warningly.

"So, you were saying?" Dell asked, turning to the first aid kit to pull out all the bandages he would need. Taito frowned slightly, watching him.

"I didn't cause this fight, I didn't even want to be a part of it." He sighed, watching as Dell started carefully bandaging his countless injuries.

"Then why were you a part of it?" Dell asked, sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration.

"It's rather hard not to when you're outnumbered by angry, violent people." He mumbled. Dell sighed softly, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "Wh-what?" Taito asked, confused by Dell's sudden change of attitude.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you weren't intentionally violent for a change." He said, finishing bandaging the younger male's wounds and standing up to put the first aid kit away. Taito sighed, looking down.

"Hey, Dell..." He murmured, keeping his gaze on his lap even when he felt the elder man's gaze on him. "Would it be too much trouble if I were to sleep in here tonight..?" He asked quietly, fidgeting slightly. He heard Dell chuckle quietly and in a moment he was crouched in front of him again.

"Since when has it ever been trouble for you to stay with me?" He asked, looking up at Taito. Taito blushed lightly, averting his gaze to the side.

"I-I don't know, it's just I always burden you when I get hurt and I can't help but feel I'm always a bother. You must have better things to do with your time than treat an idiot like me." He mumbled, feeling his face heat up the more he spoke. Dell chuckled quietly, reaching up to place a light kiss on Taito's lips, causing him to go an even darker shade of red.

"I can assure you that it's not a problem to me. I would've told you if it was, correct?" Taito nodded slightly, knowing he was right. He smiled weakly up at him.

"I missed you..." He murmured, blushing again. Dell smiled, wrapping his arms around him in a gentle hug.

"I missed you too, you idiot." He kissed Taito's head gently, smiling at him. Taito pouted at the playful insult, glaring lightly at the older male, who simply chuckled. "You aren't very intimidating when you're like this Taito, I thought I'd already told you this." Taito blushed, looking down.

"It was worth a try..." He mumbled. Dell smiled, kissing his head again.

"Yes yes. Well go to sleep, maybe you'll do better when you're not tired." Taito nodded slightly, rubbing his good eye sleepily. He allowed Dell to remove his rain-soaked pants, watching as they joined his coat at the end of his bed. He lied down under the covers, looking up at Dell quietly.

"Um, Dell..." He whispered, bringing the elder male's attention over to him again. "Will you sleep with me..? Please?" He blushed lightly when Dell grinned, nodding slightly. He scooted over to that Dell could slip in next to him, than cuddled into his chest, smiling softly when Dell's warm arms wrapped around him.

"Then again, you're too innocent to be intimidating." Dell murmured softly, smiling at small figure in his arms before kissing his forehead softly one last time. "I guess that's why I love you though..."

* * *

**D'awwww! Was it not cute? Huh? Huh?**

**Yes, Taito is uke in this relationship .-. AND HE'S SOMEWHAT INNOCENT! XD I'm actually surprised with myself, I normally can't picture Taito as an uke xD But I can't picture Dell as an uke even more so, so it all works out xD Taito-uke, ftw~ *heart***

**Er, yeah, anyway... Reviews would be appreciated, since this is my first time doing anything for this pairing and I'd love some feedback :3  
**


End file.
